Compliant Subduer Mel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51267 |no = 1688 |element = Light |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 128 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 3 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 59, 64, 69, 74, 79, 84, 89, 94 |normal_distribute = 12, 9, 6, 4, 16, 10, 8, 6, 5, 10, 8, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 59, 62, 65, 68, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94 |bb_distribute = 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 12, 9, 7, 5, 4, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97 |sbb_distribute = 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 12, 9, 7, 5, 4, 3, 9, 7, 6, 5, 3, 3 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 42, 45, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103 |ubb_distribute = 6, 5, 4, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 10, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 8, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Most would agree that, judging by Mel's past, she would have continued her indifferent execution of missions unchanged even in Rahnas's ideal world. She almost certainly would have lost the last shreds of her emotions, including even the fear of death. In time, her almost-mechanical movements and nature would have become a symbol of terror to the common people. With Mel as a symbolic deterrent against subversives, Rahnas's control would have been all the more secure. |summon = I don't know how my comrades feel... But if it's an order, I simply obey. I will join your side. |fusion = In strength itself there is value. Lord Rahnas said so... My value...depends on you. |evolution = I exist... to achieve Lord Rahnas's goals. I do not know any other way to live... |hp_base = 6025 |atk_base = 2225 |def_base = 2395 |rec_base = 2147 |hp_lord = 7850 |atk_lord = 2790 |def_lord = 2980 |rec_lord = 2680 |hp_anima = 8967 |rec_anima = 2382 |atk_breaker = 3088 |def_breaker = 2682 |def_guardian = 3278 |rec_guardian = 2531 |def_oracle = 2831 |rec_oracle = 3127 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 800 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 500 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 12 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Frost Delusions |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk, Rec, max HP, normal attacks may hit all foes, damage taken may restore HP & negates all status ailments |lsnote = 25% chance of AoE normal attack (-50% extra damage, 50% total) & 25% chance of healing 25% damage taken |bb = Helix Dissection |bbdescription = 15 combo Light attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, greatly restores HP & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |bbnote = 250% DoT modifier & heals 3500-4000 + 32% Rec HP |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 15 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |bbdc = 15 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Fake Estateaux |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = 350% DoT modifier & heals 3500-4000 + 32% Rec HP |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 550 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Perfect Automata |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Light attack on all foes, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns & negates all status ailments for 5 turns |ubbnote = 100% chance to AoE normal (30% extra damage, 130% damage total) & 1000 OD fill per turn |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Seeking Raison d'Etre |esitem = HP Recovery Sphere |esdescription = 20% boost to all parameters when an HP Recovery type Sphere is equipped & negates all status ailments |esnote = |evofrom = 51266 |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_1_note = |omniskill1_2_sp = 10 |omniskill1_2_desc = Boosts Atk, Def relative to remaining HP |omniskill1_2_note = 0.5% boost per 1% HP remaining |omniskill1_3_sp = 10 |omniskill1_3_desc = Atk, Def boost when BB gauge is over 50% |omniskill1_3_note = 50% boost |omniskill2_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill2_1_sp = 20 |omniskill2_1_desc = Slightly reduces BB gauge required for BB |omniskill2_1_note = 10% reduction |omniskill3_cat = Damage Reduction |omniskill3_1_sp = 20 |omniskill3_1_desc = Negates critical hit damage |omniskill3_1_note = |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances LS's success rate of normal attacks may hit all foes effect |omniskill4_1_note = +10% chance, 35% chance total |omniskill4_2_sp = 20 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's normal attacks hit all foes effect |omniskill4_2_note = +20% extra damage, 120% damage total |omniskill4_3_sp = 20 |omniskill4_3_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's turn's end additional damage effect |omniskill4_3_note = +50% boost, 300% (BB) & 400% (SBB) DoT modifier total |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Enhances BB/SBB's turn's end additional damage effect |omniskill4_4_note = +150% boost, 400% (BB) & 500% (SBB) DoT modifier total |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Mel2 }}